Ça finit toujours par un combat
by FanWarriors
Summary: Recueil, en même temps léger et déprimant, de textes sur Bucky Barnes. [Multi-contributeurs]
1. Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#1 - Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir supprimer ces fichiers ?**

Le cerveau de Bucky avait été tellement souvent « nettoyé » de tout souvenir qu'il se demandait comment ceux-ci avaient pu refaire surface, le jour où il avait combattu Captain America et où celui-ci lui avait rappelé la promesse qu'il avait faite, si longtemps auparavant.

HYDRA lui avait volé tout ses souvenirs, tout son passé, et maintenant qu'il s'était échappé de leurs griffes, il était plus déterminé que jamais à tout retrouver.

Étrangement, la vie dont il commençait à se rappeler semblait vouloir tourner autour de Steve Rogers. Leur première rencontre, alors qu'ils étaient enfants et qu'ils jouaient dans les rues poussiéreuses de Brooklyn. Le tempérament bagarreur de son meilleur ami, qu'il devait toujours traîner hors des combats parce que sa stature frêle ne lui aurait jamais permis de les gagner. Les après-midis passés dans la chambre de Steve, à le veiller, alors qu'il était abattu par la fièvre. Leurs sorties, entre amis, rien que tout les deux, dans les bars de Brooklyn, avec Steve qui ne tenait pas l'alcool. Les rendez-vous galants, ces filles à l'esprit tellement simple qu'elles étaient incapables de voir qu'au-delà de l'apparence chétive de son Stevie, se cachait un cœur d'or. Et surtout, eux deux, sur les lignes de front, à combattre HYDRA de toutes leurs forces.

Entre ces souvenirs-là, il revoyait également sa propre famille, l'air sévère de son père qui cachait un homme bon et généreux, les tartes aux mûres de sa mère, les temps de jeu avec ses frères et sœurs... mais tout cela semblait éclipsé par Steve, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait bien, il avait toujours ressenti des sentiments profonds pour son meilleur ami. Plus forts que de l'amitié, en tout cas.

Mais même s'il se souvenait désormais de tout cela, il savait que son passé de Winter Soldier ne le laisserait jamais en paix. Les souvenirs revenaient, mais le conditionnement qu'HYDRA avait imposé à son esprit était toujours là lui aussi, et il pourrait être « réactivé » n'importe où, n'importe quand, et par n'importe qui si cette personne lui disait la bonne séquence de mots. C'était trop dangereux pour Steve, il pourrait le blesser sans le vouloir, alors il avait choisi de disparaître de la circulation. _C'était pour son bien._


	2. Freezer Burn

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#2 - Freezer Burn**

Il était un paradoxe. Créé par le froid, dont il semblait presque constitué à en juger par son expression en permanence insensible, il sentait pourtant un feu dévorant tourbillonner dans ses entrailles. Ce feu qui tentait désespérément de briser les murs de glace qui le maintenaient prisonnier. C'était une brûlure constante, qui courait à travers ses veines comme un venin mortel.

Un feu enfermé dans la glace. Un soldat docile qui se transformait en un tueur impitoyable dès que l'ordre lui en était donné.

Un homme à la vie brisée, qui ne connaissait plus que la douleur, le vide et la solitude, prisonnier de son propre corps, de son propre esprit, et qui comptait sur ce feu pour lui permettre de survivre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se libérer des chaînes de l'amnésie. Jusqu'à ce que la victoire finale ne lui appartienne.

« Par la victoire, mes chaînes sont brisées. »


	3. Phénix de l'hiver

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#3 - Phénix de l'hiver**

Ses souvenirs, dont il fut si longtemps privé, lui revinrent soudain en rafale, comme une vague puissante s'écrasant contre un rocher. Il faillit tomber à la renverse sous la force du choc. Tout... il revoyait tout... à cet instant précis, le Winter Soldier se consuma entièrement sous la violence de ses émotions, et James Buchanan Barnes put renaître de ses cendres. Puissant et immortel, s'élevant au-dessus de son destin avec la même grâce et la même volonté qu'un Phénix – majestueux et déterminé comme un Phénix de l'hiver.


	4. BUCKY

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#4 - BUCKY**

**B**ien entendu qu'il avait proposé son aide à Steve : c'était son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à lui offrir son assistance. **U**n frère : voilà ce que représentait le jeune homme pour lui – et chez les Barnes, on avait le sens de la famille.

**C**e fut inquiet que Bucky rentra chez lui, après que Steve ait décliné son offre : il se sentait particulièrement concerné par le bien-être de son ami, maintenant que celui-ci se retrouvait seul au monde. **K**aléidoscope de tristesse et de douloureuse solitude, Steve paraissait ne pas se remettre de la mort de sa mère – ce qui était compréhensible – qui, de son vivant, avait représenté la seule famille de son fils, son seul pilier.

**Y** avait-il de plus grande inquiétude, chez Bucky, alors qu'il voyait son meilleur ami perdre de plus en plus de poids chaque semaine (cela était-il seulement possible ? Steve était déjà si maigre !), et de ne pas voir réapparaître son magnifique sourire ?


	5. JAMES

**Auteure contributrice** : Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#5 - JAMES**

**J**eune et prometteur... **À** écouter les différents professeurs qui ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur lui, Bucky était destiné à un grand avenir, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas – du moment que Steve restait près de lui.

**M**eilleur ami fidèle, il n'avait jamais laissé tomber Rogers, même quand des idiots lui rabâchaient qu'il valait mieux que Steve, et qu'il méritait des amis « plus décents » que ce « gringalet ».

**E**t jamais il n'était parti, jamais il ne s'était moqué, car Steve faisait et ferait toujours partie intégrante de sa vie. **S**i l'on souhaitait un jour raconter la vie de James Buchanan Barnes, on ne pourrait omettre Steve Rogers – et inversement.


	6. BUCHANAN

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#6 - BUCHANAN**

**B**rrr. **U**n vent glacial balayait les flocons de neige dans leur direction, et frappait durement contre la roche du pic montagneux sur lequel ils se tenaient tous. **C**hacune de leurs missions s'était terminée par un succès et, même si celle-ci était la plus importante qu'ils aient jamais connu, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle déroge à cette règle.

**H**urlant le signal de départ, le « Frenchie » des Howling Commandos leur fit un geste d'encouragement, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient le long de ce fil tendu entre deux falaises enneigées. **À** cette vitesse, ils atteignirent rapidement le toit du train qu'ils devaient intercepter.

**N**on... cette mission, si elle s'avéra concluante, n'aura jamais le goût d'une vraie victoire – pas après qu'ils aient perdu leur camarade, leur Sergeant Barnes.

**A**ccroché d'une main au train toujours en marche, Steve Rogers pleura son meilleur ami – littéralement tombé du combat. **N**on, aucune retenue dans ces larmes, pas alors que le « gamin de Brooklyn » venait de voir sa vie s'effrondrer, à travers la chute mortelle de Bucky.


	7. BARNES

**Auteure contributrice** : Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#7 - BARNES**

**B**ucky, suite à cette chute qui n'était pas parvenue à venir à bout de lui, avait traversé l'Enfer. **A**près soixante-dix ans au « service » d'Hydra, il avait enfin réussi à en revenir – il était libre, pour la première fois depuis cette ultime mission avec Captain America.

**R**ogers était bien heureusement présent pour l'accueillir de nouveau dans le monde des vivants, mais celui qui avait été un fantôme pendant si longtemps avait d'abord choisi de disparaître – pour se retrouver seul, pour « faire le ménage » avant d'entamer sa nouvelle vie d'homme libre...

**N**éanmoins, Steve avait fini par le retrouver, après deux ans de cavale... et lui avait sauvé la vie, envers et contre tout le monde – abandonnant même sa liberté et son bouclier. **E**n cavale tous les deux... et Bucky, encore psychologiquement diminué, n'en revenait pas que Steve ait été prêt à sacrifier autant dans le but de le sauver, lui, ancien assassin soviétique amnésique et conditionné, en fuite – et qui avait notamment tué Howard Stark, ami proche de Rogers.

**S**teve lui avait accordé son pardon, et c'était déjà plus que Bucky avait espéré – _« je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais, désormais »_ lui avait promis Steve, les larmes aux yeux, incapable de se pardonner lui-même, alors que Bucky ne lui avait jamais rien reproché... _« tu ne me mérites pas »_ avait continué de pleurer Steve, _« tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber, tu as même sauté de l'héliporteur pour me sauver de la noyade... mais je n'ai même pas cherché à sauter du train pour te récupérer... »_, et Bucky l'avait enlacé alors que son ami avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains, sanglotant...


	8. Le choix

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#8 - Le choix**

Bucky remballait frénétiquement ses affaires. Même si Shuri et ses assistants étaient parvenus à effacer toute trace de conditionnement dans son esprit, il ne pouvait plus vivre avec lui-même.

Le cœur tambourinant d'angoisse, il allait quitter le Wakanda et repartir en cavale, seul. Il ne lui semblait pas convenable d'être en sécurité, après tout le mal qu'il avait causé, aussi bien dans un lointain passé que très récemment, à son propre meilleur ami.

Le souffle court et les pupilles dilatées, Bucky ouvrit la porte aussi discrètement que possible pour quitter sa hutte. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire dans la brousse wakandienne. Il s'élança dans l'obscurité.

\- Sergent Barnes, l'appela une voix féminine au milieu de la nuit.

Il s'arrêta net, les sens aux aguets malgré une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse.

\- Bucky, corrigea-t-il machinalement.

Même si, pour lui, il s'agissait de l'identité d'un homme mort, dont il aurait usurpé le surnom parce que c'était celui-ci que Steve avait employé, éberlué, le jour où il l'avait reconnu et ouvert une brèche dans l'Enfer.

\- Bucky, reprit la voix féminine. Ne partez pas, s'il vous plaît.

\- Je ne peux plus rester… Je…

L'air commençait à lui manquer alors que celle nouvelle crise d'angoisse s'éternisait.

\- Bien sûr sur si, Bucky. Vous êtes à votre place, ici. Nous allons prendre soin de vous. Rentrez donc dans votre hutte, que je puisse vous aider à vous débarrasser de votre crise d'angoisse et de vos pensées négatives.

La pleine Lune apparut soudain d'entre les épais nuages nocturnes, et éclaira Shuri, main tendue vers l'homme en détresse.

\- Je ne mérite pas… ni votre attention, ni votre aide, je… JE SUIS UN MONSTRE ! finit-il par hurler au milieu du village paisiblement endormi.

Son cri résonna longuement dans ses oreilles.

\- Bucky, continua Shuri sur le même ton apaisant, ce qui a été écrit dans votre histoire personnelle jusqu'à présent est tragique et angoissant, traumatisant même, et c'est entièrement compréhensible que vous y réagissiez de la sorte. Mais, laissez-moi vous dire que… ça n'a pas d'importance, d'une certaine manière. Les rêves remplis de souvenirs doux-amers de votre jeunesse, les cauchemars de vos années chez HYDRA… ils resteront longtemps en vous, malheureusement, mais malgré tout, vous pouvez choisir d'écrire de nouvelles pages plus sereines, plus apaisantes dans le livre de votre histoire personnelle. Vous pouvez y écrire ce que vous voulez, mais ça peut faire la différence sur la perception que vous avez de vous-même.

Bucky, la respiration toujours saccadée, considéra un long moment la main toujours tendue de Shuri, ses paroles tournant en boucle dans sa tête comme une litanie sans fin. Petit à petit, elles remplacèrent les voix qui lui hurlaient qu'il ne valait rien, qu'il devrait plutôt mourir quitte à laisser Steve dévasté - une victime de plus ou de moins…

Il tendit alors à son tour son bras tremblant pour serrer les doigts de la jeune femme, qui laissa échapper un petit sourire rassuré.


	9. Fragment de quotidien

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#9 - Fragment de quotidien**

La douce chaleur de la douche du matin donnait à Bucky plutôt l'envie d'aller se recoucher dans l'étreinte confortable de ses draps, que de se réveiller entièrement et d'affronter une nouvelle journée dans la campagne wakandienne.

Il aidait à toutes les corvées des différents élevages et cultures du village, tuant le temps. Ne sachant quand Steve reviendrait, ni dans quel état il le retrouverait – ne sachant si Steve continuerait d'éviter la capture, ou la mort.

* * *

**N'hésitez surtout pas à nous rejoindre pour alimenter ce recueil, ou bien un autre, ou bien un tout nouveau, avec d'anciens textes comme de nouveaux !**


	10. Cette voix

**Auteure contributrice :** Isa'ralia Faradien

* * *

**#10 - Cette voix**

Cette voix. Cette voix qui sortait des hauts-parleurs. Elle était familière. Elle était réconfortante, alors même qu'il se trouvait entravé sur un fauteuil froid et inconfortable, les yeux bandés.

La voix était masculine, mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de l'identité de son propriétaire. Il était certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un enregistrement effectué par l'un des nombreux hommes qu'il avait croisés depuis le début de sa captivité. Il _savait_ qu'il avait entendu cette voix avant sa chute. De plus, le discours n'était pas adapté à la situation : l'homme familièrement inconnu parlait de balles, de guerre, de soldats.

Qui était cet homme, pour que ses ravisseurs utilisent ses enregistrements dans le but de l'apaiser ? Avait-il un lien avec l'homme qu'il avait lui-même été avant de tomber entre les mains des soviétiques ?

Il n'eut rapidement plus le loisir de se poser toutes ces questions. Il entendit un grésillement électrique de chaque côté de sa tête, et il se raidit. Bientôt, le courant circula de part et d'autre de son cerveau, et il se trouva à hurler en boucle un prénom.

\- Steve ! Steve ! STEVE !

Mais peu importait qui pouvait bien être ce Steve, car il ne vint jamais à son secours.

* * *

… **J'ai été mortellement blessée par mon propre texte. Ouch.**


End file.
